


Stand Your Ground

by bobasheebaby



Series: Side by Side [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The pictures are out, Liam knows they aren’t what they seem. Queen Regina is trying to have Skylar removed from the running. Liam knows it’s a risk, but he knows she’s in danger no matter what he says. He knows the only way to uncover who plotted against them is together.





	Stand Your Ground

 Liam stood at the front of the ballroom, a huge smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to propose to Skylar, to announce to everyone that she would be his queen. Before he had a chance he was pulled aside by Bastien, confusion overtook his face, quickly flashing to anger as Bastien explained to him there was an issue.   
Buzz Buzz Buzz  
Cell phones started to chime across the ballroom, he knew what they were saying, he had just been told what to expect. He knew deep in his heart it wasn’t true, his brown eyes scanned the room looking for her. His eyes landed on her, dressed in her gorgeous red form fitting gown, her face etched with confusion and anger.   
“It’s time to announce who you wish to marry. Under the new circumstances, I’m sure Lady Skylar withdraws.” Regina spoke, her posture regal, her words a betrayal.   
How could she even think for a single second that the photos were true? Liam stole a glance at Regina, fixing her with a steely gaze. _I need to protect her._ His eyes searched her out once more, brown eyes locking on her green eyes. Hurt, betrayal and anger written upon her face and two members of the royal guard, his guard tried to lead her from the ballroom. _She’s safer by my side. I’d never forgive myself if she left thinking everything I said to her is a lie._  
“No, Lady Skylar does not withdraw.” Liam stated, his voice loud and strong, his posture as strong and regal as ever. He watched as relief washed over her face only to be overtaken once more by betrayal and anger as the guards continued to try to remove her.   
“Liam do think things through. What will the country think if you choose Lady Skylar with those pictures out there?” Regina asked, trying to convince Liam to chose someone else.  
“I choose Lady Skylar.” Liam stated firmly, refusing to be swayed.   
The silence of the room was quickly filled with gasps of shock and whispers of question. Drake helped free Skylar from the guards hands, leading her up to Liam. The hum of the room loud but distant in her ears as she reached Liam, reaching out to grab his hand. Her face etched with love and surprise, she was sure once the guards grabbed her it was all over, that she would never have the chance to speak to him, to explain. Skylar never expected him to defend her in front of everyone, defy the former queen by choosing her. She was happy he was still choosing her, but the former queen had a point, what would this mean for his country. Would choosing her despite the photographs be Liam’s downfall? Was he making the biggest mistake of his reign at the beginning by choosing to stand by her side instead of turning his back like everyone in the room obviously expected. She was now branded the whore, what would this mean for Liam? Would he now be branded the fool for standing by her side? Would she ever be able to prove that the photographs were fake, essentially staged? Dread formed in the pit of her belly as fears and doubts flooded her mind. She couldn’t be the reason for his undoing, but saying no after he claimed her so publicly with the doubts shrouding them would only make things worse. She pushed her shoulders back, Stealing her resolve, with him by her side she could do anything. The whispers filling the room filled Liam with anger, how could anyone believe what the pictures showed? Couldn’t they tell by the way Skylar looked at him that she only had eyes for him? He needed to find out who would keep her from ruling by his side. The safest way to uncover the culprit behind the photographs was to keep her beside him. He refused to risk her in anyway, he wouldn’t let her be taken from him by some coward who used deceit to try to keep them apart. Together they were stronger and he knew they could clear her name, only time would tell if standing by her would be his downfall or his greatest glory. 


End file.
